Come What May
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA. Enquanto as estrelas brilharem no céu, o caminho para unir os corações de Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon estará sempre iluminado. SONGFIC COM A MÚSICA COME WHAT MAY DO FILME MOULIN ROUGE


Ele caminhava apressadamente. O que antes era apenas uma chuva fina transformara-se em uma verdadeira tempestade. A água batia com força nas janelas das lojas e bares, dando a impressão de que cairiam a qualquer instante.

Seu único pensamento era parar em um lugar onde pudesse se abrigar. E como estava no centro de Londres, sabia exatamente aonde deveria ir.

Abriu a porta do Caldeirão Furado, o único lugar bruxo na redondeza. E ao entrar no bar percebeu que não era o único que tivera a idéia de se abrigar da chuva lá. O bar estava simplesmente lotado e foi com muita sorte que ele encontrou um a cadeira vazia em frente ao balcão.

Tirou o casaco que usava, que assim como o restante de sua roupa, estava completamente encharcado. Passou a mão várias vezes pelo cabelo, tentando tirar o excesso de água que nele havia. Em seguida, chamou o dono do bar.

- O de sempre, Sirius? - Perguntou Tom, um sujeito curvo e sem dentes.

- Acho que vou precisar de algo mais forte - respondeu o moreno, dando um longo suspiro - Talvez uma dose de uísque de fogo.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez? - perguntou Tom novamente, mas ele não esperou que Sirius respondesse – Deixe-me adivinhar. Brigou com a namorada novamente?

- Isso já virou rotina, não acha? - falou Sirius, um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam...

- Mas dessa vez foi diferente... e acho que _para sempre _.

- Nada é para sempre. A não ser a morte - respondeu Tom, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Sirius - Se me dá licença, preciso atender outros clientes.

Sirius Black assentiu. Em seguida, pegou o copo que Tom havia deixado em cima da mesa e ficou encarando-o por um tempo.

_"Never knew, I could feel like this"_

As lembranças começaram a voltar em sua mente enquanto encarava seus próprios olhos refletidos naquele copo. Tudo mudara em sua vida desde que ela passara a fazer parte dela. Tudo por causa dela. Da única garota que conseguira fazê-lo deixar de ser o grande conquistador da escola para ser o eterno apaixonado. Para ter uma e somente uma garota ocupando seus pensamentos... e seu coração.

Marlene Mckinnon era o seu nome. A morena de olhos cor de mel que o fez perceber que a sua vida podia ser muito maior do que a que ele tinha dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. A única que o fez conhecer o sentimento que até então ele desconhecia por completo: o Amor.

_"Like I've never seen the sky before" _

Não adiantaria afogar suas mágoas na bebida como sempre fazia quando brigava com ela. Não resolveria seu problema e ainda lhe daria uma bela enxaqueca no dia seguinte. Dessa fez seria diferente.

Deixou o dinheiro junto com a bebida intocada em cima do balcão. Do lado de fora do bar, o mundo pareceu entender o que ele precisava e conspirou a seu favor. A chuva parara por completo, as nuvens desapareceram, deixando apenas um belo céu estrelado.

Sirius sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mas não permitiu que elas caíssem. Era exatamente daquele jeito que Marlene gostava da noite. Pois havia sido exatamente em uma noite como aquela que toda a história começara. A noite em que trocaram seu primeiro beijo

_"Want to vanish inside your kiss" _

- O que você faz por aqui? - perguntou a garota que estava sentada em cima do parapeito de uma das janelas da Torre de Astronomia.

- Eu vim saber como você estava... - respondeu Sirius, dando passos lentos em sua direção.

- E por que quer saber? - retrucou Marlene rispidamente, tentando enxugar discretamente as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

- Você saiu que nem uma louca da sala comunal. Pensei que fosse por minha causa!

- Por sua causa? - a morena fingiu uma crise de risos - Por Melim, Black. Você realmente acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor?

- Quer dizer que não ficou perturbada por me ver beijando a Dorcas e por isso saiu daquele jeito repentino? - perguntou o maroto, ficando frente a frente com ela.

- Não - mentiu Marlene, evitando a todo custo encarar aqueles orbes azuis que a fitavam.

- Por que, ela não é importante, Lene - disse Sirius, forçando-a a encará-lo - Por que eu gosto de você!

Ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas. E no segundo seguinte, sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus.

_"Everyday I love you more and more" _

Como fora maravilhoso se envolver com ela, dia após dia. Como desejava que a cada minuto que passasse a seu lado se multiplicasse em muitos outros minutos, de modo que pudesse passar todas as horas do dia em sua companhia. Como sentira seu coração bater com mais força, seu peito arder quando não a via, seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas por medo de perdê-la.

Parou de andar e tirou a carteira do bolso do casaco. Dentro havia uma foto dos dois juntos, tirado numa loja trouxa. Apesar de não ter movimentos, como as fotos que estava acostumado, ele sentia como se pudesse ver os lábios dela se mexendo para dizer a frase que mais gostava de escutar.

"Eu te amo" - Marlene sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes que o fotógrafo batesse a foto.

_"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing" _

Tiveram inúmeras brigas desde que começaram a namorar. Mas sempre acabavam se entendendo. Sirius costumava brincar, dizendo que as mentes deles podiam não querer mais se ver, mas que seus corações sempre se chamavam.

Sentia muito frio. Apesar da chuva ter parado a algum tempo, a roupa continuava muito molhada. Mas isso para ele não importava, já que sentia mais frio dentro de seu coração, que havia perdido o calor que somente Marlene poderia lhe dar.

_"Tellin' me to give you everything" _

Sirius seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la novamente em seus braços. Não adiantava mais negar. Era fato que não conseguia mais viver sem ela, sem escutar sua voz, sem sentir o gosto de seus beijos e a sensação de conforto em seus abraços.

Olhou novamente para o céu, como um pedido de ajuda. E para sua surpresa, as estrelas brilharam ainda mais, iluminando seu caminho...

O caminho para ela. Era isso que ele tinha que fazer. Parar de chorar a perda e ir até Marlene. Se humilhar, implorar, pedir perdão... fazer todo o possível para ela esquecer aquela briga.

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring" _

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que não quero você envolvida nisso? - gritou Sirius socando a mesa com força.

- Eu não vou sair. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho na Ordem.

- Lene, será que você não percebe que isso não é uma aventura em Hogwarts? Que tem pessoas morrendo. E que eu não quero que você se machuque?

- Sirius - falou Marlene, ficando próxima do moreno e tocando de leve a sua face - Sei que eu corro perigo. Mas não vou te deixar correndo risco de vida sem estar ao seu lado.

- Lene... - Sirius tentou falar, mas a garota o impediu.

- Eu te amo. Mas não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você se arrisca.

Ele a abraçou com força. Sabia quais eram os motivos pra ela querer participar de toda aquela resistência a Voldemort. Mas, ele não podia permitir. Era expô-la em um perigo que ele não queria que Marlene corresse. E para protegê-la, era capaz de tudo.

- Se você for nessa missão, então tudo está terminado - disse Sirius, sem conseguir encará-la. Marlene o soltou.

- Está me pedindo para escolher entre você e a Odem de Fênix? - ela perguntou incrédula, fitando um rosto que teimava em não encará-la.

- Você me ouviu. Se sair para essa missão, não precisa me procurar mais. Nunca mais.

- Nesse caso - disse Marlene, se afastando - Devo te dizer Adeus.

_"But I love you, until the end of time" _

O mundo podia acabar naquele instante. Mesmo que Voldemort perdesse a guerra, mesmo que ele perdesse a vida, naquela batalha injusta que ele decidira participar, ainda assim, ela estaria em seu coração.

Como fora estúpido em fazê-la escolher entre ele e uma missão. Como pode ser tão egoísta e insensível a ponto de não compreender o amor que Marlene sentia por ele. Como pudera arruinar com tudo por causa de um desejo bobo de colocá-la em uma redoma de vidro para que ninguém pudesse lhe fazer mal?

Tantos cuidados que resultaram em perda. Que resultaram em sofrimento. Em solidão.

_"Come what may, Come what may" _

_"I will love you, until my dying day" _

Ia tê-la novamente em seus braços nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Ia dizer tudo o que sentia, nem que precisasse gritar para faze-la escuta-lo. Não deixaria que todo aquele sentimento acabasse. E provaria todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Seu coração guiava suas pernas para a casa de Marlene. O lugar onde eles haviam passado tantos momentos juntos, onde possuíam tantas recordações. E que naquele dia, seria o lugar de sua reconciliação.

"Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça" – disse Sirius para si mesmo, encorajando seu corpo a continuar, apesar do intenso frio que sentia.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

Ela levantou da cama, sentindo um arrepio de frio por ter saído de debaixo das cobertas. Foi até a cozinha, onde preparou um chocolate quente, voltando para o quarto em seguida.

Mas não deitou novamente na cama. Sentiu que precisava ir para o seu lugar favorito. O lugar para onde sempre ia quando estava triste. O parapeito da janela.

Alguns a achavam louca, mas desde pequena, ela sempre gostara de sentar ali e ficar admirando a paisagem que existia através do vidro da janela. Eram os seus momentos favoritos, momentos em que achava que tudo na vida poderia ser perfeito.

O vidro estava embaçado por causa da chuva que caia do lado de fora. E enquanto tomava seu chocolate-quente, ela escreveu um nome em sua superfície. Um nome que não saia de sua cabeça. Um nome que ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer.

Ela escreveu Sirius Black.

_"Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace" _

Nem mesmo o céu estrelado que se formou após o término da chuva foi suficiente para animá-la. Não adiantava ter todas as estrelas do céu brilhando para ela, se a única que realmente queria, era a única que não tinha.

Marlene desceu do parapeito da janela, caminhando até a mesa de cabeceira, onde pegou um porta-retratos. A foto era uma sua com Sirius, tirada em uma loja trouxa. Ela mandara fazer duas cópias, dando uma para ele e ficando com a outra. Sabia muito bem que ele guardava sua cópia na carteira, alegando que queria leva-la com ele para todos os lugares onde fosse.

Para ela, não havia a necessidade de carregar uma foto dele para onde fosse. Sirius estava em tudo que ela via, em tudo que ela tocava. Sirius era sua mente, seu corpo, sua alma.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste" _

Sentia falta dele. Falta de seu toque, de seu cheiro. Tudo perdia a graça quando ele não estava por perto. Tudo perdia a vida se não havia a dele por perto.

Precisava ficar perto de Sirius para se sentir viva. Precisava te-lo por perto, lhe dizendo palavras carinhosas, abraçando-o quando sentisse medo, enxugando suas lágrimas quando chorasse... fazendo-a acreditar que o mundo era bela apesar de toda a guerra que viviam, apesar de todas as perdas, todo o sofrimento.

Com ele, tudo tinha sentido. Sem, era apenas um vazio.

_"It all revolves around you"_

- Pra que negar, Marlene. Você não vive sem ele – ela disse para si mesma, ainda segurando a xícara em uma mão e o porta-retrato em outra.

Ela largou os dois objetos em cima da mesa e correu para o armário, na busca por uma roupa que pudesse vestir para sair.

Trocando de roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu, ela procurou as chaves de casa, jogou um pesado casaco sobre o ombro e saiu do apartamento.

- Está na hora de engolir o seu orgulho besta e dizer para ele que o ama mais que tudo – disse em voz alta, para não desanimar – nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

_"And there's no mountain too high"_

Sirius não deu a mínima para o frio que sentia que tornava-se maior a medida que continuava a andar, cada vez mais rápido. Tudo que ele queria, tudo que precisava era chegar o mais rápido possível ao apartamento de Marlene. O céu poderia desabar sobre sua cabeça e ainda assim, não desistiria.

Marlene esperou impacientemente pelo elevador, que demorava a chegar. Sem conseguir esperar nem mais um minuto, ela foi para a escada de incêndio e somente quando já tinha descido quatro andares foi que se lembrou que poderia aparatar no primeiro andar.

_"No river too wide " _

"A varinha" – lembrou Sirius quando passava em frente ao parque. Estava tão atordoado que nem ao menos havia lembrado que poderia se secar usando um simples feitiço.

Sem pestanejar, ele retirou discretamente o pedaço de madeira que estava em seu bolso, murmurando um feitiço que o fez ficar seco da cabeça aos pés.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, estava parada em frente a porta de saída. Tentou abri-la, mas a mesma estava trancada. Poderia abri-la facilmente com um feitiço se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de que havia esquecido a varinha no apartamento.

Foi quando lembrou que havia trazido as chaves. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

_"Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side" _

"Por que você não está aqui comigo?" – pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele, estava parado em frente a entrada do parque. Ela, em frente a portaria do prédio onde morava.

Respiraram fundo e encararam o nada. Um sentia a presença do outro. Mas não sabiam onde estavam, o que estariam fazendo e se estariam sentindo a dor da ausência do ser amado.

- Me dê um sinal – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, em lugares distintos.

Nisso, uma música começou a tocar. Sirius olhou para o lado e viu que ela vinha de um rádio de um mendigo, sentado na entrada do parque. Marlene percebeu que a música vinha do rádio do porteiro de seu prédio.

A música que eles sempre escutavam juntos. A música que diziam que era sua trilha sonora. A sua música. De Sirius e Marlene.

- Definitivamente, isso é um sinal! – disseram juntos novamente, antes de prosseguirem seu caminho.

_"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide" _

Sirius decidiu passar por dentro do parque para cortar caminho para a casa de Marlene. Queria chegar o mais rápido que pudesse. Ele poderia aparatar, mas sabia que estava tão afobado e nervoso, que se o fizesse, era certo alguma coisa dar errado.

Marlene andava apressada para chegar ao seu destino. A música que ouvira ainda tocava em sua cabeça, aquecendo seu coração, iluminando seu caminho e lhe dizendo para continuar. O tempo era curto diante da guerra. E ela não queria perder nem mais um minuto.

_"But I love you, I love you" _

_"Until the end of time, Until the end of time" _

- Quer ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou, segurando seu braço, antes que ela entrasse no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Sua… namorada? –a morena estranhou o pedido repentino.

- Sei que só ficamos juntos por pouco tempo – continuou Sirius – Mas desde então eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça.

- E o que te faz pensar que vou aceitar esse pedido? – perguntou Marlene, quando o trem começou a apitar.

- Sei que fui o maior "cachorro" que essa escola já teve. Mas... – falou Sirius, ficando mais perto dela – a escola acabou. E de todas as meninas daqui, você é a única que sentirei falta.

- Isso não é um motivo para me fazer aceitar – respondeu Marlene, virando as costas para o maroto.

- EU TE AMO – ele gritou – E te amarei até o fim dos meus dias. Isso é motivo suficiente?

- Mais do que suficiente – respondeu a garota, se jogando em seus braços e o beijando com ardor.

_"Come what may, Come what may _

_I will love you, until my dying day"_

Eles se amaram, se desejaram, se viram quase todos os dias após o fim das aulas. O amor crescia a cada dia que passava. Cada segundo longe era um momento de tristeza, de desespero.

Quando James o chamou para participar da Ordem, Sirius não hesitou em aceitar. Mas para sua surpresa, Marlene também quis participar. Ela dizia que era o único jeito deles estarem sempre juntos.

Sirius tentava sempre argumentar, lhe pedia, implorava para não correr um perigo desnecessário. Ela apenas sorria do jeito que o desarmava por completo, que o deixava sem reação e dizia com a voz mais doce do mundo.

- Eu sempre vou estar com você. Aconteça o que acontecer.

_"Oh come what may, come what may" _

As pernas cansadas, a respiração mais que ofegante… ainda assim, Sirius praticamente corria dentro do parque. O coração dele clamava pelo dela e ele não podia deixar de atender.

Marlene entrou no parque. Sempre detestara passar naquele lugar depois que escurecia. Sua sinistra aparência ao anoitecer sempre lhe causava arrepios. Sem falar na estranha sensação de que estava sendo vigiada.

Mas se seu coração guiara seus passos até aquele lugar, então era onde deveria estar.

_"I will love you , I will love you" _

As estrelas brilharam com ainda mais intensidade, como se fizessem parte de toda aquela conspiração para unir os dois corações apaixonados.

- Marlene – sussurrou Sirius, perdendo suas forças e parando de andar.

- Sirius – disse Marlene para si mesma, tentando afastar o medo que sentia naquele momento.

- Eu te amo – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Foi quando perceberam que não estavam tão longe fisicamente como imaginavam.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place" _

Estavam frente a frente, com uma pequena distância os separando. Marlene sorriu ao ver que era Sirius. Este fez o mesmo.

A dor da perda, a raiva pela briga... nada disso existia mais. Tudo o que queriam era vencer a distância que os separavam para se verem novamente um nos braços do outro.

Marlene tomou a iniciativa e saiu correndo em direção a Sirius, que a recebeu de braços abertos, abraçando-a com força para ter a certeza de que aquele momento era real.

Eles não precisavam de palavras naquele momento. Não precisavam de pedidos de desculpas, nem de pedidos de perdão.

O beijo veio em seguida. Primeiro, o toque levedos lábios que foi aprofundado para um beijo voraz, envolvente, apaixonante...um beijo há tempos esperado.

_"Come what may, Come what may"_

_"I will love you until my dying day " _

Relutaram muito em finalizar aquele toque tão essencial. Os olhares se buscaram. Sirius ajoelhou na frente dela, sem desviar o olhar.

- Eu poderia te pedir em casamento agora. Mas acho que isso não é necessário. Meu coração lhe pertence assim como todo o resto de mim. Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Te amo hoje, amanhã e por toda a eternidade.

Marlene sorriu e também se ajoelhou.

- Eu não preciso de uma aliança para ter a certeza de que sou sua. Por que seu amor é tudo que eu preciso. Eu te amo e é isso que importa.

Sirius a abraçou novamente. Os lábios se buscaram com uma intensidade ainda maior que antes. O desejo os consumindo por dentro.

Ele se levantou, pegando-a no colo e seguindo na mesma direção que ela tinha vindo.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, segurando-o com força.

- Para as estrelas – ele respondeu, beijando-a novamente.

E enquanto o amor deles existisse, haveriam estrelas no céu, brilhando com intensidade suficiente para guiar seus corações, um para o outro.

**FIM**

* * *

Essa é a minha segunda fic com o shipper Sirius/Marlene. Eu particurlamente não gostei muito dela, pois achei que ficou muito melosa. Mas como a idéia inicial era fazer essa song com Lily/James e eu resolvi fazer uma adaptação, o resultado acabou sendo esse. E eu espero que vocês gostem.

Essa songfic encerra a minha semana de comemorações. Hoje, a exatamente dois anos atrás, eu publicava minha primeira fic. E confesso que jamais pensei que chegaria até hoje escrevendo.

Dedico essa fic a todas as pessoas queridas que sempre que podem alegram o meu dia mandando um comentário.


End file.
